


Magical Dreamer

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-28
Updated: 2004-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Magical Dreamer

Magical Dreamer

## Magical Dreamer

Noticing that Ariel was, effectively, an anime [Magical Girl](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magical_girl) I made this vid to the 3rd Cardcaptor Sakura opening.

 

Footage: [The Little Mermaid (1989)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Little_Mermaid_\(1989_film\))

Audio: [Purachina (Platinum)](http://ccs.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Cardcaptor_Sakura_albums) by Yoko Kanno & Maaya Sakamoto 

Duration: 00:04:11

Published: 2004-04-27

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4 (no subtitles)](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Magical_Dreamer-480p-nosub.m4v)
  * [x264 mp4 (hard sub)](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Magical_Dreamer-480p.m4v)



#### Subtitles:

  * [ English](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-MagicalDreamer.srt)



### Lyrics:

English | Romanji | Kanji  
---|---|---  
  
> I'm a dreamer... Hidden power...
> 
> My world is made of dreams, love, and worries. But there are still things lying hidden that I can't even imagine
> 
> Facing the sky, like all the different trees, I'm gazing right at you.
> 
> I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true... There is nothing that I can't overcome if I only believe. Just like singing, just like miracles, "feelings" can change everything! Without a doubt... Without a doubt... It's almost surprising!
> 
> I'm a dreamer... Hidden power...
> 
> A world yet unseen... No matter what awaits me there, even if it's not the ideal, I won't be afraid.
> 
> The birds travel on the wind on a journey from today to tomorrow.
> 
> I want to tell you... I want to shout it... I am but one entity in this world. But like a prayer, like a star, even with a small light, someday, I want to be stronger and stronger.
> 
> There are limitless possibilities, right here in my grasp. (It's gonna be your world.)
> 
> I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true... There is nothing that I can't overcome, if I only believe. Just like singing, just like miracles, "feelings" can change everything! Without a doubt... Without a doubt... It's almost surprising!

| 

> I'm a dreamer hisomu PAWA-
> 
> watashi no sekai yume to koi to fuan de dekite'ru demo souzou wo   shinai mono kakurete'ru hazu
> 
> sora ni mukau kiki no   you ni anata wo massugu mitsumete'ru
> 
> mitsuketai naa    kanaetai naa shinjiru   sore dake de koerarenai mono wa nai utau you ni    kiseki no you ni "omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo kitto    kitto odoroku kurai
> 
> I'm a dreamer hisomu PAWA-
> 
> mada minu sekai soko de nani ga matte-ite mo moshimo risou to   chigatte mo osore wa shinai
> 
> tori-tachi wa kaze ni nori   tabi wo shite yuku kyou kara ashita e to
> 
> tsutaetai naa    sakebitai naa kono yo ni   hitotsu dake   no sonzai de aru watashi inoru you ni    hoshi no you ni chiisa na hikari dakedo itsuka wa motto    motto tsuyoku naritai
> 
> genkai no nai   kanousei ga koko ni aru kono te ni (It's gonna be your world.)
> 
> mitsuketai naa    kanaetai naa shinjiru   sore dake de koerarenai mono wa nai utau you ni    kiseki no you ni "omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo kitto    kitto odoroku kurai

| 

> I'm a dreamer　ひそむパワー
> 
> 私の世界 夢と恋と不安で出来てる でも想像もしないもの　隠れてるはず
> 
> 空に向かう木々のようにあなたを まっすぐ見つめてる
> 
> ※みつけたいなあ　かなえたいなあ 　信じるそれだけで 　越えられないものはない 　歌うように奇蹟のように 　「思い」が全てを変えてゆくよ 　きっと　きっと　驚くくらい
> 
> I'm a dreamer　ひそむパワー
> 
> まだ見ぬ世界 そこで何が待っていても もしも理想とちがっても　恐れはしない
> 
> 鳥たちは風にのり旅をしてゆく 今日から明日へと
> 
> 伝えたいなあ　さけびたいなあ この世に一つだけの存在である私 祈るように星のように ちいさな光だけど何時(いつか)かは もっと　もっと　つよくなりたい
> 
> 限界のない可柏ｫがここにある　この手に It's gonna be your world


End file.
